happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cheers for Tears
Cheers for Tears 'is a HTFF episode. Plot Cheerup wanders a hospital hallway holding a bouche of flowers, looking for patients to cheer up. Giggles is seen in a ward, having lost an eye, arm and both her legs, but is being comforted by Russell. Cheerup opens the door and causes them both to scream in terror. Cheerup checks the next room, only to see Gloomy about to jump out a window. He manages to catch the bat with his web and pulls him back in, to Gloomy's dismay. Cheerup attempts to put a smile on the bat's face by juggling balls with his arms. Groomy merely groans and turns his back. Cheerup spices up his act by juggling four needles. When it seems like Gloomy is gaining interest, Cheerup picks up a knife to juggle. Unfortunately, it slices off one of his arms, followed by the needles piercing his eyes. He stumbles on the floor and the balls hit him on the head. Gloomy gives off a brief snicker. Assuming his trick worked, Cheerup decides to take it up a notch. After stitching his arm back on and patching his wounds, Cheerup takes Gloomy to a frozen yogurt parlour. Gash is seen holding a cup of yogurt, but Cheerup bumps into him and it spills. Enraged, Gash punches him in the stomach, only for his arm to be pierced by the spider's fangs. Within minutes, Cheerup's venom turns Gash's arm purple and swollen to the point where it falls off. As the rest of his body succumbs to it, Gash decides to apply yogurt on the wound. By the time his head feels swelling, his eyes burst out of their sockets. Gloomy casts a smile on his face before being rushed out by Cheerup. Next, Cheerup takes Gloomy to the circus. Twinkie rides around in her unicycle while elephants march, ringmaster Lumpy guiding them with a peanut on a string. Twinkie tosses a pie in Gloomy's face, leading everyone except him to laugh. Twinkie herself is so distracted that she loses focus of where she's going and ultimately winds up in an elephant's rear end. The startled pachyderm throws Lumpy into a pole. Jesty walks on a tightrope which snaps in half from the impact. She is sent swinging on the tightrope, tightening around Lumpy until killing him. Jesty loses her grip and falls into a cannon. The elephant finally tires out and sits on Twinkie. As the rest of the crowd leaves in a mass panic, Gloomy laughs hysterically. Jesty is fired out of the cannon and smashes through Gloomy's face. Gloomy finds himself in front of what appears to be heaven's gate, with his long-lost childhood ball bouncing at the entrance. With a wide grin on his face he runs to hug it. At the last second, however, a gust of wind blows him away. Gloomy awakens back at the hospital. His face has been reconstructed to be perpetually smiling. Cheerup stands next to him, proud of his progress. He takes a selfie with his patient, who could only shed a tear. Deaths #Gash dies from Cheerup's venom. #Lumpy is crushed by the tightrope. #Twinkie is sat on by an elephant. #Jesty may have died from being shot out of the cannon ('debatable). Injuries #Giggles loses her legs, arm and eye (offscreen). #Cheerup's arm is severed and his eyes are impaled. #Gloomy's face is destroyed by Jesty. Trivia *The title was originally planned to be Cheer-bleeder, but the creator didn't like it. *Giggles is shown wearing an eyepatch, hook and peg legs like Russell. *Gloomy witnessing the afterlife is a plot point that was promised since Being Patient. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 110 episodes